Conflict
by Kleio
Summary: catwoman tale. New chapter up but I'm going to change it later. So read it while you can.
1. Around the Water Cooler

  
Disclaimer: Batman and Catwoman characters are not mine but are property of DC comics.   
  
  
Conflict  
  
  
  
Note: Any comments are appreciated.   
________________________________________________________  
  
"I imagine it's like being high", laughed Mark. "What do you think Sel?"  
  
"I think that if you stick one more twinkie in your mouth your lung is likely to collapse under the weight."   
  
I rested my head on the table in more of a bang than a gentle way. I figure a couple of more bangs like that and Mark's joke might actually be funny. I look back up and see him stick another twinkie in his mouth. Nope, still not funny. Looking around at the water cooler, I see Jay and the rest of guys trying to see how many cups he can stick in his mouth. I think the bet is $50 dollars for no more than 20.   
  
Sigh.   
  
This job wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't stuck with a bunch of men that thought I wanted to listen to how many ways one can play tomb raider so Lara Croft's body was positioned in a compromising way. If you know what I mean.  
  
Looking at the clock again, I suddenly realize its only been 5 minutes. Boredom starts to set in so I turn my head toward the cheering co-workers who are watching Jay stick the 15th cup in his mouth. They're the small ones. The little ones that the company likes to give you so that you have to keep bending over to fill them up in the water cooler, I think they were invented for the boss-secretary relationship because if I had a nickel for every time I bent down for water and saw some guy staring at my rear, I think I could buy out Bill Gates.  
  
  
"Hey Sel, did you know that the Bat stopped the Joker last night."  
  
"Really Mark. I just figured that there was another man in a bat costume who took down clowns."  
  
Mark just stood there wondering if my joke was innocent or not, so I smile and he continues talking. How strange that when you have a figure like mine, smiles go a long way.   
  
"Well, it seems the Joker was making this laughing gas right." I nod, knowing the whole story already but tell him to continue.   
  
"Anyways, it seems that the Bat took him down and saved this woman who is supposed to be the Bat's lover.   
Suddenly laughing, I patted Mark on the shoulder.   
  
"Yeah....right.......Batman having a lover.....wonder if he keeps her in his utility belt. "  
  
"It's true. Heard from Jay."  
  
"The same Jay that is stuffing cups in his mouth right now."  
  
"Hey! You're just jealous Sel. Because you and all the other damsels of distress of Gotham can no longer hope that 'tall dark and handsome' is going to save you and make you Mrs. Batman. "  
  
"You're absolutely right Mark. Because without Batman, the women of Gotham would only be left with a bunch of 'Marks' stuffing twinkies in their mouth."  
  
"Jealously, thou art Selina."  
  
I roll my eyes because I can tell Mark didn't like my comments. He always recites Shakespeare when he gets mad. One time I told him that he probably was abducted my aliens and most likely given a good probing when he stood up pretending that I stabbed him and said "Et tu Brute". Every time I went near him, he would start reciting the funeral speech of Antony's.   
  
"Sorry Mark. You don't have to retell the story of Mac Beth to tell me your angry." I wouldn't have usually said sorry but last time I got an offer to star in the Broadway play 'Caesar' because I would unconsciously act it out on my way to work.   
  
"Well anyways Sel. You think Bats and that woman are you know..."  
  
"NO"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"What....he doesn't have the time. How many guys go around saving Gotham every single day, usually with major injuries and have the time for dinner and dancing on a Saturday night."   
Besides I've given him those injuries 40% of the time.   
  
"Ohhhhh.....I was joking before but I do believe you are jealous. The all powerful Selina, who doesn't need a man to open jars for her and kill bugs is jealous because prince charming has a princess."  
  
"Mark...the day that I am dependent on ANY man is the day I owe you everything I own."  
  
"May I get that written down on paper, because there is a nice Italian shelf in your living room that I would just love to have."  
  
  
~~~^^**^^~~~  
I'm still Catwoman. I say that a lot to myself these days. Especially since I've been working. Eh. I don't even like the words coming out of my mouth. I would rather be swinging off rooftops then finding out where they are. That's why they hired me. Well that and my sex appeal. I believe my job title is Director of Security and Maintenance. I'm higher up in the business scale than half the people here and it's only been 2 weeks. I could move up into a higher position  
  
Hell!  
  
I could take over the company in less than a week. I just rather work in the lower half.  
  
I hate the big corporate businessmen. They're harder to handle. Literally, their suits are tailored badly and I find it hard to throw them at full force.   
  
Anyways. My job is to secure the holdings of one Gotham's biggest clients. They're supposed to be bringing their Fire Heart collection to one of Gotham's museum. The Layhart. Its new. Opened up last month and as this is their first major exhibit I do like to be on the ground floor of it. That's why I'm here. I'm designing their security system.   
  
I could have just so easily have stolen it from the poor smutchz who would have designed it in the first place, but I find this more challenging. What better way to find out how good you are than to secure every possible place that Catwoman is likely to get into. Plus the bonus part is that no one else but me can possibly get into it.  
  
Don't get me wrong I'm a thief. But I wouldn't be much of a good one if I couldn't prevent other people from taking what was rightfully mine.   
  
I stare at my computer screen as my e-mail pops up with an attachment.   
  
"oh no...." I moan. I know what attachments mean. MORE WORK. Don't get me wrong. I can handle anything that comes my way but when you read the same garbage over and over again you start to regret that you don't have a loaded gun under your desk.   
  
I laugh. I can see myself doing one of the Matrix scenes where my rifle is loaded and I come out nailing PCs right through the modem. Hit them where it hurts, I always say.   
  
"CLICK ME"   
  
Whatever you say e-mail man. I click on the attachment. My computer blacks out. I sit there and stare for a while trying to comprehend what action I will take. The Catwoman part of me wants to throw the computer at Mark.   
  
The Selina part of me wants to throw it at Jay who passed out from sticking cups in his mouth.  
  
I compromise. "MARK"   
  
"Yeah SEL"  
  
"You want to trade computers."  
  
"Why"  
  
I stare at him a little. One of my Bat stares. He cowers.  
  
"Okay you can have my computer....lay off with the eyes."  
  
I smile, one of those million-dollar glamour girl ones, and he doesn't regret his decision anymore.   
  
"He will when he sees his modem."I'll be damned if I'm going to lose millions of dollars because someone decided to send me a virus. I open up Mark's browser and see a half naked girl staring back at me. .   
  
She has implants, I can tell. Her breast look like cantaloupe. I imagine she has back problems. Well there goes my theory about Mark acting weird because he's gay.  
  
Yahoo comes on soon enough and I type in Gotham Layhart Museum. I enter my name and the code "Project Beta". The screen goes green and a blueprint pops up with the layouts of the museum. I e-mail it to the big guys upstairs because tomorrow the exhibit is being brought in and they need the final print.  
  
I know their going to look for glitches in my work but their not going to find any which makes its all the better. By tomorrow night I will be 50 million dollars richer and have something to talk about at the water cooler.   
  
~  
  
It's the first time I put on my cat suit after a week of deskwork. It's like a second skin and the fact that I look good in it too only enhances my life at night. I leave Isis a cup of milk before I leave and grab my whip. Somehow I have a weird feeling that I'm going to encounter someone. Oh well at least I'll get to see if he has a little woman at home.   
  
~  
  
It feels good to be out again. I like the air. Cats need to be free, to roam, to enjoy life and the excitement that it holds. And I'm no exception. Mark, Jay, and those other guys are like animals in cages that never see the light of day. They feel happy in their little existence. However shallow and dull it might be. I feel a little sorry for them. A little, I say.... not a lot.   
  
I leap towards a building and find myself standing on the Layhart museum. Perfectly matching my details. I'm ecstatic. I almost feel sorry for taking advantage of it but then my mind wanders to the newly placed diamonds that lie in it and the feeling goes away. I go over to the door that leads from the bottom of the top floor to the museum's rooftop. I look at it for a while noticing that the security system wires are placed where I wanted them to be.  
  
In the air-conditioning system.   
  
No thief could possibly distinguish which wires control the temp and which ones the security system. Their about 50 wires for the air conditioning system and as soon as one of them is cut the police are already notified along with 5 other backup security systems that wouldn't let a mouse out of a corner much less a thief.  
  
I smile, thinking how I could probably be the next Bruce Wayne. I leave to go towards the window. It's the only possible way to get into the museum. Its leads down to 30 beams that are placed so precisely that only three can be seen at one time.  
  
Not a problem.   
  
I grab my glasscutters and press it against the window when I hear a sudden flap...more like whoosh. Well it doesn't matter what it sounds like because somehow I already know what it is. I don't turn back. That would be like admitting that I was stealing. Which I was certainly not. I was simply testing myself. Nothing was taken. Not yet anyways.   
  
"SELINA"   
  
I cringe. His voice is always so hard. I stick the glasscutter under my costume as I slowly rise up showing as many as my curves as I possibly can. I saunter over to him and smile. Never forget the smile.  
  
"Hey Handsome. What's a lonely knight like you with doing with a damsel like me." He sighs. It's the beginning of one of his why-the-hell-are-you-stealing speeches. I smile because I can already picture what he is saying in his mind.   
  
"Stop this Selina. You are going to end up in Arkham permanently"...Blah...blah.... that's usually when I phase out and imagine how Bill deals with Hillary. I wait for him to make his speech but he just looks at me and crosses his arms. I can see his muscles flex with the maneuver. It's my turn to sigh. I would have preferred the speech.   
  
"I wasn't stealing you know."   
  
"NO."  
  
"Can't believe a girl."  
  
"Not when I find her crouching over a building with glass cutters in her hands."   
  
I shrug. "Can't blame a girl for trying." I get a little closer to him and notice a chill go through his body. I always do that to him. I don't care if they say he has a million lovers. I know no one else can do that to him.   
I put my arms over his neck and reach up to give him a kiss. He loosens up a little and I can feel his heart beating with mine. And then I smell the strangest thing.   
  
Perfume. Calvin Klein for women. It's not my brand.   
  
I shake my head...remembering who it is. I get a little closer and I can tell he is wondering what the hell I'm doing because his breathing becomes steadier. The fragrance becomes stronger too.   
  
I think back to what Mark had said. Impossible, I say to myself.  
  
I back away slowly from him while he perks up an eyebrow. I don't even look at him. I just wander aimlessly; I almost fall off the roof but recover and pull out my whip. I know he is staring dumbfounded at me but I don't care. Cats don't like to be used.   
  
  
….to be continued.  
  



	2. Next day

  
  
~~~~~~ PART TWO ****:)~~~~  
  
  
  
"You never say a thing you know. I'm sure a mime would tell me more about himself than you could. Because in all my years of knowing you, you have yet to surprise me. You've rescued me, tried to arrest me, saved my cat and saved Gotham from being attacked from the most insane. So when I smell perfume on you, there are only three thoughts running through my head."  
  
1)That better be the Joker's new poison to kill you  
2)Your day job better be working for Calvin Klein   
3)Nightwing better be a woman  
  
You say nothing. " I would expect nothing less"  
  
I turn around grabbing a pillow, throwing it at the chair. I start staring at the wall. Maybe it would offer more words of wisdom than the chair did.   
  
"So what do I say to him now? Hello Bats, I would really love to continue this little game we have but I've just been informed that you have a lover and that robin is your love child. HA! Would I love to see the look on his face if I told him that. No, I need something less likely to give him an aneurysm. A Major heist? No, he would just send me to Arkham. Attack him? He is twice your size Selina, why don't you just take down a whole football team. Then what?   
  
I don't know....  
  
Ahhhhhhh. This is hopeless. I am talking to a wall. You offer no help wall. I look towards the clock. 4:16 AM. "What about you clock. You know anything.?"  
  
"Tick"  
  
"I mean I know Batman is no normal person."  
  
"tick"  
  
"I think I would have blown him off a long time ago if he was."  
  
"tick"  
  
"Do I even bring up the subject?"  
  
"tick"  
  
"I wonder what she looks like."  
  
"tick"  
  
"You're right. No use worrying." I look at the time again. 4:17 AM. "Will this day never end."  
  
"Tick."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
I look like crap. But then who wouldn't look it after talking to a chair, a wall, and a clock all last night. I wonder if that's how Joker got started. I run my hand through my hair and stare at myself through the office mirror.   
  
I have a meeting with the museum's owners and two of their biggest donators. They want to congratulate me on my work. I rub my head in annoyance. That last thing I need is mindless chatter with businessmen when I could be sleeping or talking to inanimate objects.   
  
I straighten out my hair one last time and put it into a bun before I go to the boardroom. I open the large doors and am immediately greeted by Mr. Jennings, aka my boss. I smile. (A part of me actually wanted to run and jump out the window but I didn't) Mr. Jennings leads me to the table and there I meet the other owner of the museum and 2 tired looking men in suits. One is Michael Lakes and the other Bruce Wayne(I think I've dated him once before). They both look like sad puppies trying to fall asleep without anybody noticing. Kind of pathetic in a way but I'll be damned if I'm going to be the only one awake here.   
  
I cough and they both look up, staring momentarily at me before they give a huge smile. MEN. I roll my eyes a little and seat myself across from them. Maybe I could have some fun after all. Jenning's comes over and introduces us.   
  
"So Miss. Kyle do you have any intention on furthering your career."  
  
I laugh. "No...this project was enough for me. I think I'll be settling down a little before I start up again."  
  
"Will someone be joining you."  
  
"If your asking about a beau Mr. Lakes, I would have to say Yes"  
At that point water shot out and was propelled onto my blouse. I stared at Wayne who blushed and wiped his mouth still holding the cup he was drinking out of. Most guys would have just done that to see my wet blouse cling to my skin but Wayne looked rather shocked. Does he think I can't get a man?   
  
"Sorry Miss Kyle...I just figure that you would be single."  
  
I pick up a napkin and wipe myself off a bit. "I was until yesterday."  
  
" What happened?."   
  
"Lets just say my clock told me it was time to meet someone new and stop waiting for tall dark and handsome to come around."   
  
"So its not serious." Lakes quickly added.   
  
"No. I don't expect it to be. I just want someone to be around, maybe have a fling or two with." At that note, Lakes pushed the papers aside and gave me a wink. I laughed. There is something about a millionaire giving me a wink that makes me want to steal every single item in his house just so I can see him cry.   
  
I could tell Wayne was tense a bit by Lakes action. Now there is a genuine nice guy. I'm sure he doesn't have a lover. I smiled at him and he flased a smile back.   
I blush a little when its been over a minute and he's still staring at me. I mean he is handsome and rich, but I could never see myself acting the part of some bimbo who doesn't know the difference between Afghanistan and Asparagus.   
  
"So who is this tall, dark, and handsome."  
  
"Oh....Some arrogant, stone-hearted, pompous headed jerk that wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if she offered herself to him on numerous occasions."  
  
"Oh", Wayne said almost sadly. If I didn't know better, I would think I offended him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"So, we meet again. I could have sworn you had enough of the beating I gave you yesterday. NO, you say . Well I can change that. Prepare to die."  
  
"Selina, if you keep kicking the computer it's never going to work."  
  
"Bah."  
  
"So word around the water cooler is that you have a beau."   
  
I growled in anger. Sometimes I'm glad, I don't carry sharp objects with me because if I had one at the moment it would have been in Mark's thigh right about now.   
"I don't need any man so why would I want one." I told him blankly.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then why did you tell Lakes and Wayne you did."  
  
"The same reason I told you I was planning on plummeting to my death when you asked me out for dinner."  
  
"Ouch....right in the heart."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"So there is absolutely no one you would ever even think about having a relationship with."  
  
I paused for a moment. Of course there is, but he dresses up as a bat patrolling the city for criminals and now there is the possibility that he might have some other woman or one major secret about wearing women's things but I doubt the latter. I said none of this to Mark of course.   
  
"No Mark...there is nobody"  
  
"You paused."  
  
"I what"  
  
"You paused. Which means your lying. Which means there is someone....and from those angry green eyes I'm seeing...it looks like I'm right which means I about to get something thrown at me."  
  
Mark ducked as the computer went flying over his head and crashed on the floor. I would have thrown him out the window but I don't kill. Severely beat to the point of death, yes, but never kill.  
  
"SEL.....one of these days you really are going to hurt me. Besides, who cares if you got a soft spot for someone."  
  
"I don't"  
  
"DENIAL"  
  
"Then by all means tell me who."  
  
" I don't know but by the looks of it, its someone you can't have."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So here I am. Stuck where I was last night. No diamonds, no money, no Bats. I could put on my cat suittake my diamonds, and live a long and happy life out on a cliff over looking the ocean. So what's stopping me. I don't know. The overwhelming fact that there won't be someone there to tell me its wrong, which I have seemed to have become accustomed to over time.   
  
He might not even have a lover. If he did, he would never let me get that close. And if I confront him then I would be admitting that I need him.   
  
Which I don't.   
  
So what then. Simple, do the same thing he did to you, make him jealous.  
  
  
  
  
:)~~~~to be continued. ~~~~(: 


End file.
